Hotline Miami: Lost Contact
by StrangeBoy999
Summary: It's 1989 in Miami, Florida where the streets are no longer safe. Russian gangsters and animal-mask wearing maniacs rule the night and anyone unlucky enough to get in their way usually meet their untimely demise. However, this woman is different. She came across the one animal-mask wearing monster who still had some heart left and saved her from her fate. This is their story. -50B
1. Awakening

_"…_ _it's a lovely 82° outside today here in gorgeous Miami! This 9 AM broadcast is brought to you by Nightlive FM, the number one radio show that cares about_ _ **you**_ _! On today's show we've got great faces like Martin Brown, Evan Wright and Georgia Blackburn! Also, we've got an exclusive interview with the man responsible for hunting the 'Killer Beasts' that have been terrorizing the Miami streets at night in recent weeks! Stay tuned for more! For now, we've got some great tunes coming up including 'Under Your Spell' by Desire!"_

Rays of sunlight beamed through the cheap, metal blinds into the dreary, dark room. The apartment seemed devoid of all life. Every creak of the wooden flooring pierced the deathly silence. A calendar lay pinned against the wall, with an 'x' marking on 1989, July 4th. Boxes of uneaten pizza lay towered upon the dining table of the kitchen and multiple dirty plates had been piled up in the sink.  
Suddenly, a door slowly slid open revealing a tall, masculine figure. He had azure blue eyes and unkempt, fair, blonde hair. He wore a brown-yellow varsity jacket, draped around his shoulders and had ripped dark blue jeans. His sneaker-clad feet stepped out into the kitchen as he massaged his forehead, stretched his arms into the air and began to yawn. He paced over to the bathroom, stepping up to the mirror and examining his facial features. He had dark rings surrounding his eyes which were bloodshot, destroying the innocence that was once created by the pure blue. His hands floated over to the taps, turning them on and washing his face in an attempt to rejuvenate the humanity on his features. The water felt cold upon his skin, causing him to sigh and lumber out of the bathroom after having turned the taps back off. Heading back into the bedroom, he strode over to his bedside table, picking up his wallet and his keys. Examining the wallet, he noticed a lack of money within.

He rolled his eyes and thought to himself, "Whatever… Everything I get is on the house anyway…"

Placing his wallet and keys into his pocket, he raised his head to look to the other side of the room and see the figure submerged in blankets. Long streams of blonde, spaghetti-like hair flow out of the top of the blankets and the quiet, calm sound of breathing could be heard coming from within. He stared at the figure, smiling for what must have been the first time in weeks. Silently creeping over to the figure's bed, he lifted the blankets ever so slightly, just enough to see the face of the woman beneath. Her skin was creamy pale, her lips were pink and soft and the aroma she gave off was warm and tantalizing. Her long strands of golden blonde hair rested neatly upon her pillow and the sight of her beauty would cause the man to simply stare in amazement. He had never felt the feeling that he received from her presence before and constantly questioned himself as to why he brought her home that fateful night. Suddenly, the woman jolted in her bed, causing the man to jump back. She turned round onto her side, pulling the blanket back over her before returning to her slumber without even noticing the man silently observing her.  
Taking a deep breath, the man turned around and headed to the apartment door, slowly opening and closing it as he made his way out so as to not disturb the woman further.

Warm beams of sunlight shone through the blinds on the windows, resting upon the woman's face as she lay comfortably in her bed. Slowly, she began to regain her consciousness, yawning and trying to remember where she was currently. She looked around, realizing she was still in the apartment that she had been in for weeks now, hoping that it had all been part of a bad dream. She clutched one hand to the side of her head, climbing out of her bed and walking through the apartment into the living room. A light green vest and bright pink shorts adorned her person. She flopped onto the sofa, grabbing the TV remote and flicking on the TV, turning on the news.

"…further series of attacks on Russian citizens occurred last night by another one of the animal mask assailants that have been terrorizing the streets of Miami late at night. A man wearing an eagle mask tore into a clubhouse filled with innocent Russian citizens, slaughtering them one by one. The suspect was brutal and effective, clearing room after room of the clubhouse, showing use of advanced military fighting skills. The suspect, once they had finished ruthlessly murdering 20 Russian citizens on the inside of the building, was caught by the police as he made his exit. Rather than be taken into custody, the suspect chose to shoot himself in the head, his last words being "I die for my country…""

The woman checked the time on the clock, which read '13:45'.

"Damn!" she thought to herself, "I slept for much longer than I should have. I meant to clear the rest of the place up before 2 o'clock!"

Placing her palms onto her face, she let out an annoyed moan before rising back to her feet and walking to the kitchen. She turned the hot water tap on, filling the sink with soap and began to clean the plates that had been left piled in the sink. She loved for things to be clean and these plates would be no exception. She stopped cleaning plates momentarily to look around at the apartment. It filled her with pride to see the shape of the apartment due to her handiwork. The place seemed to come to life when she awoke and she found it entertaining to surprise the man with the condition of his apartment whenever he returned home.

She thought to herself "I do all this work for him… Clean the plates, throw away the trash, keep this place in order… And I don't even know his name…"

Any conversation she had begun with the man was usually ended abruptly and she was still unsure how to feel about him. She had seen his actions; she knew what he did late at night. It often confused her as to why she stayed and didn't just leave him. He was dangerous and psychotic but he could also be amazingly sweet and kind hearted when he wanted to be. He could have just removed her from his life then and there on the night of her arrival but instead, he brought her home and looked after her.

"Huh… Maybe that's why I do all this…" She thought to herself. "Why should I complain about doing all this work for him when he did it for me not too long ago?"

Suddenly, the door flung open and in stepped the varsity jacket-clad man. He stepped through to the kitchen and saw the woman calmly working away at cleaning all of the plates.

He sat in silence, wondering "She does all this cleaning for me when I'm away… I don't even need to ask her to…"

He walked back into the living room and sat down upon the sofa, placing a video into the VHS. He lay back on the sofa, arching his neck backwards, closing his eyes and enjoying the comfort of the soft pillows. An eternity seemed to pass by as he lay back and drifted into a daydream. The sound of a beautiful voice singing suddenly began to echo from the kitchen, causing the man to sit more upright and listen to the song that the woman was calmly singing from the next room. Scratching the back of his head, the man got up and walked back round to the kitchen again, standing behind the woman.

"U-uh… E-Excuse me…" He softly spoke.

Twisting around, the woman stared at him, shocked that he had actually spoken to her.

"Oh… Hello… What is it?" She replied with an uncertain tone.

"I was just… Just curious as to wh-whether or not you want to maybe…"

The man let out a number of nervous coughs in an attempt to clear his throat and regain his composure.

"Yes? What do you want?" The woman questioned.

"Would you like to maybe… Watch a movie with me?"

The woman looked into the quivering eyes of the man and for the first time in weeks she saw something much more than a ruthless brute. She saw the innocence that was masked behind his makeup of death. She could see his purity and could sense his nervousness immediately.

Without taking another moment to contemplate the situation, the woman replied "Yes, I would love to!"

The man let out a sigh of relief, gesturing towards the living room and following the woman to the sofa as she walked towards it. She sat down on the sofa, holding her hand over the seat next to her, smiling invitingly at the man. Nervously and awkwardly, the man sat next to her in a very stiff and upright position. Drops of sweat began to slip down his forehead as she lay back on the sofa and stared at him.

"You can… Lay back." She said, chuckling slightly.

Blushing furiously, the man slowly laid back onto the sofa, leaving a gap between him and the woman. She noticed this, realizing that it may be beneficial for her to make the first move. She quickly hugged onto the man, leaning onto his shoulder and laying in his arms. A shade of red did not exist for the blush of the man's cheeks. He could feel her warm body pressed against his. Acknowledging that she was comfortable with hugging him and that she was much more comfortable around him than he thought, the man loosened, leaning back against the sofa and relaxing in his seat. The movie started and the man couldn't help but smile gleefully at his current predicament.


	2. Nausea

The harsh, blaring light attacked her eyes, causing her to squint and raise her hand. The two cameras placed at the foot of the bed stared at her, judging her and called upon her insecurities. She looked at the right hand side of the messy, dark bed and saw the syringe and the handcuffs lying menacingly next to her. The sight filled her with disgust, to the point of vomiting but it was nothing compared to the feeling she was beaten with when looking over at the tall, large African-American man, sitting on the opposite side of the room, greedily gorging on the contents of a bag of popcorn. He stuffed his gullet full with food, loudly chomping with every mouthful. The tears rolling down her eyes were no longer due to emotion or feeling, both of which had been taken from her when she was abducted. Instead, these tears were merely her body trying to maintain its humanity in a situation where she was treated more like an animal. The real animals were the men in the suits that had taken her there, drugged her and committed horrific actions upon her. The memory was hazy and broken up, not that she would have liked to remember her pain anyway. She would have screamed or called out for help but there was no one there for her. Her family and friends were far away and she was all but alone in this hell of hers. Her only option now was to give in and accept her situation, knowing that she would be in hell until her captors had decided she was no longer needed. Her torn, stained underwear barely covered her body and the cameras at the foot of the bed continued to glare at her menacingly. She could hear laughter and music outside of the room.

"Pfft…" She thought, "Those pigs must be having a party out there…"

Every now and then, a shout could be heard coming from outside the door as the men cheered and sung but the words were Russian and could not be made out. The sounds of crying and moaning could be heard escaping from the TV across the room and the monster that sat in the chair began to chuckle heartily.

"Disgusting prick! He must be watching his product… Definitely the vilest producer I've ever met… Probably the last one too…"

The sound of shouting grew louder outside the doors of the room. The music continued to play but the singing had ceased and the sound of the outside world mainly consisted of the men shouting and screaming. Suddenly, multiple bangs could be heard from outside, causing the African-American man to swiftly turn to face the door, before shrugging and returning to the TV. The woman on the bed peered curiously at the door, listening carefully to the isolated screams and bangs. The noise outside of the room soon stopped and was deathly silent apart from the sound of music still echoing down the hallway. The African-American man reached for the TV remote, turning the volume down and began to listen carefully to the noise outside. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as the men grew silent. Were they getting ready to abuse her again? Were they planning something? Questions swam sickeningly around the woman's mind as she continued to stare at the doorway, expecting a sudden rush of men to burst in. A large bang was then heard as the music cut off completely. Now all sound was gone and all was still and silent. It felt timeless and would have been relaxing if not for the predicament she was in. The African-American man jumped up from his seat, sending the bag of popcorn careering across the room. He threw his jacket off, landing in a bundle on the floor. This revealed a white long sleeve shirt with a tough bullet proof jacket draped upon it.

Cracking his knuckles, the man murmured to himself "Gotta do everything by myself, huh…"

He swiftly barged out of the room, almost shaking the room with each step. The woman silently listened to the sound outside of the room, expecting the man to begin shouting and rampaging across the building. Instead, she was met with the sound of three shotgun blasts, cutting through the silence like a knife. She could hear groaning and crying coming from outside.

"Jesus Christ… Just how badly did he punish them?"

The sound of a man struggling for breath, almost choking, could be heard and the deep gravelly voice of the man hinted that it had to be…

"Oh God…" the African-American man coughed and spluttered, "Please, don't!"

Tears rolled down the cheeks of his face and he continuously coughed blood up onto his chest. The masked-man standing before him with shotgun in hand simply stared at him, not moving a muscle.

"Oh my God, he's going to shoot me with a shotgun, please, dear lord…" thought the African-American man as he nervously looked up at the masked-man.

The masked-man threw his shotgun to the ground, continuing to stare intensely at the African-American man on the floor. He would have been filled with intense relief had the masked-man not suddenly approached him, lowering himself down to the African-American man's level. In an instant, the masked-man gripped hold of the African-American man's face, forcing him down to the ground, swiftly jamming his thumbs into his eye sockets. The African-American man screamed and bawled in pain and slowly the noise became more of a gargle-like sound before dying out completely. The masked-man ripped his thumbs back out of the dead man's skull and proceeded into the back room in which the woman lay, still resting on the bed.


	3. Insight

Stumbling in through the door, the man ripped off the bloody, rubber rooster mask that adorned him, throwing away the man that had left the apartment hours earlier. His varsity jacket shone crimson red with blood and what appeared to be bits of human flesh. His skin was pale and the dark rings around his eyes looked more soulless than ever. Lumbering over to the sofa, the man slowly removes his death-stained jacket before collapsing face first into the pillows. Smothering his face, almost attempting to hide his shame, the man laid there. There was an eerie silence when suddenly, the blonde woman snuck out from the bedroom and carefully made her way over to the sofa where the man lay.

"God, you poor thing…" she thought to herself, watching as the man desperately battled his inner demons whilst lying upon the sofa.

Kneeling down beside the sofa, she slowly lifted her hands up and shifted them over to the man's vacant hand which he had left at his side. The warmth of her skin passed through to the man, as if healing him. He immediately stopped fidgeting and shaking and lay perfectly still, holding hands with the woman kneeling on the floor.

"It's… It's okay now… The job is done, the phone calls are gone. You can rest a while…" she softly spoke to him, reassuring and calming him.

With the pillow still pressed firmly against his face, the man continued to lie still, not moving an inch.

"I understand it must be hard… It's over for now though. You can relax a bit. Just try to forget about it. You need some sleep, I've been watching you go out the past couple nights. You haven't slept in ages, you just keep going to that stupid VCR store and it's not doing you any good. You need rest, now get up."

Gripping hold of the man's hands, she arose onto her feet and prepared to pull the man up. Slowly, the man also rose up off of the sofa, placing his left hand upon his face as if he were trying to hide a hideous monster. The woman cautiously led the man to the bedroom, aiding him on his journey to his bed. Pulling open his covers, the woman placed the man under the sheets before covering him back up and fluffing up his pillows to make sure he was comfortable. The man lay still, refusing to show any signs of stress. Taking a deep breath, the woman headed back to the door, turning the light switch off before swiftly making her way back to her own bed. The room was deathly silent.

"You can talk to me, you know… I am here for you… You saved my life all that time ago, it's about time I did something in return…" the woman cried hopefully.

Unfortunately, this was to no avail as the man lay still momentarily before shifting on to his side, facing away from her. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, the woman closed her eyes and began to drift off.


	4. Update

A quick message from the author to the fans of this series:  
Hello! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter but merely an update. I've noticed that this story is still getting favourites and follows and I felt it necessary to address this. I do plan to continue this story in the near future. Unfortunately, I had become distracted by other things in my life to continue writing the rest of this fanfiction. Let it be known, I fully intend to complete this fanfiction and I promise anyone who might be looking forward to a new chapter that I will be adding another at least by the end of January. Until then, thanks for being patient and if anyone would be so kind as to leave a review of the chapters I have written so far, that would delight me.


End file.
